Madness
by LaughingDog224
Summary: This human…Fionna…had him teetering on the edge of insanity…and he knew that it was only a matter of time before she would drive him into madness.
1. Prologue

Madness

"_Our love is Madness"_

* * *

"M-Marshall…"

Marshall Lee shuddered as his name left her lips in a harsh whisper.

"Marshall…"

He could feel the heat from her breath scorch his lips as he swooped down to capture them in another passionate kiss. In response, the blonde wrapped her arms around his neck and melted against him.

Marshall let out a small grunt as she curled her hands in his messy hair and began to pull gently.

"Mmff."

He felt his chest tighten, and his pulse race, as an indescribable heat began to slowly consume him. He could feel himself losing control.

This human…Fionna…had him teetering on the edge of insanity…and he knew that it was only a matter of time before she would drive him into madness.

* * *

**Hey guys! Ya'll are going to hate me…I just know it…but I decided to start a new fan-fiction. I know I know…I already have one I should be working on…but I'm going to drop a drama bomb on yah and go ahead and tell you I've decided to ditch the old fan-fic in fave of my new one. .U Please don't hate me lol Anyways…This was just a preview! I'm actually working on it right now but I couldn't help but throw this sneak peak out there. *oh I am bad* lol but anyways, there is certainly more to come. AND DON'T WORRY. THE CHAPTERS WILL NOT BE THIS SHORT. Lmao I promise. No short chapts. Nuh uh. Nope. I don't do short chapts. Anyways, enough of my blabbing! I haz work to do! Positive reviews are always appreciated! ^^**


	2. What The Lump?

When Marshall Lee opened his eyes he was greeted by the darkness of his bedroom.

Feeling more on the 'un' side of conscious, he absentmindedly sat up in his bed and let out a low groan. It wasn't until the vampire king surveyed his surroundings that it finally dawned on him that his 'rendezvous' with a certain blonde had all been a dream.

"Glob what's wrong with me?" he grumbled miserably while running a hand through his messy hair.

Really, _seriously_…what the plumb was he thinking!? Was he finally losing it- had he finally flown off the deep end?Marshall Lee could feel his veins heat up as he recalled the very graphic…very suggestive dream he had of Fionna. He could remember everything- how she tasted, smelled…the way she would moan and whisper his name as he caressed and kissed that creamy white skin of hers. Just the thought of her underneath him made Marshall's head spin.

Despite the way he felt, however, he would never act on his feelings. He didn't want to ruin what they had now, and (even though he hated to admit it) he was scared of what she would think of him...what she would say, and Fionna had been friends for about three years now. He would hate it if it all had to end because he couldn't keep his big fat mouth shut. In the end, it was better to just let it go. It was for both his...and Fionna's…own good.

"Ugh," Marshall Lee complained as he lurched to his feet," what a way to start my night…"

Not really wanting to take a shower, he floated over to the closet to grab some clean clothes. After throwing on a black tank top and some sweatpants, he paused.

Instinctively, the vampire flinched in pain as his stomach gurgled and groaned.

"Weird." He remarked out loud and scratched his head. "Why am I so hungry?"

Unable to ignore the hunger pains, Marshall let out a sigh and floated down the ladder. Once he reached the kitchen, he opened the fridge to grab an apple. After closing the door, the vampire looked up. What he saw next nearly made him want to die all over again.

Fionna was lying on his couch fast asleep. The adventuress' blonde hair was strung across the cushions of his unbearably hard sofa, and her skirt was ridden up; not to mention the position she was lying in…so un-lady-like. The sight of it all made the vampire feel dizzy with lust.

Unsure of what to do, the vampire king floated into the room, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he floated closer to better analyze the situation.

What. The. Fuck.

"Fionna!"

Fionna nearly fell off the couch as she jolted awake.

"Wha-what!?" She sputtered while fumbling to an upright position. Marshall shivered as he watched her long messy blonde hair fall beautifully to her sides.

Trying his hardest to look intimidating, he let out a low growl and crossed his arms. "What are you doing on my couch? How did you get in here?"

Fionna stared at him blankly; she obviously was still half-asleep by the way she looked at him all confounded-like.

"What do you mean?" The adventuress asked. She really had no idea what he was talking about.

"Why are you in my house? How did you even get in?" Marshall repeated.

"Relax, dude." Fionna laughed while brushing a random strand of hair out of her face. "I didn't want to wake you up, so I came through the doggy door."

"What!?" Marshall complained while casting a glance towards the dog door. He knew he should've got that thing fixed…

"Why?"

It was Fionna's turn to look grumpy.

Giving him an annoyed look, the girl puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms. "Don't tell me you forgot…"

Marshall stared, dumbfounded.

"Are you kidding me right now? You forgot!"

"Forgot what?"

"You promised me you would teach me how to play guitar."

Phew. The vampire king mentally breathed a sigh of relief. At first, he had thought the worst when he spotted Fionna all sprawled out on his couch. Thankfully…his dirty assumptions proved false.

"No."

"Marshall! You promised!"

"No."

"But whyyyyy?"

"I didn't promise anything, twerp." He replied irritably.

Realizing he still had the apple from before in his hand, Marshall sank his fangs in the fruit and drained it of all its color. After he was done, he looked up and couldn't help but notice the light blush staining the adventuress' cheeks.

Feeling a bit mischievous- and curious -Marshall Lee cocked an eye brow and gave the girl a smug look. "What's wrong? Wish this apple was you?"

Fionna shot him an angry look.

"N-No."

"Lies. All lies." Marshall teased while floating closer to her.

"I know you can't resist this bod..." He added while gesturing to himself in a grandeur manner.

A crooked smile spread across his face as Fionna let out a small giggle. The blonde's cheeks were slightly red as she gave him a playful punch in the arm.

"Psht. Whatever!"

Marshall Lee snickered and ruffled her hair. "So _you_ wanna learn how to play guitar, huh?"

"Well, duh!" Fionna scoffed while batting his hands away. "Why do you think I came all the way out here?"

Although Marshall didn't show it, the words 'why do you think I came all the way out here' hit really close to his heart guts, and trying his hardest not to seem offended by her statement, the vampire played it off by hitting her with spiteful words of his own.

"Sheesh, and I thought we were friends…"

Fionna rolled her eyes and pouted. "You _know_ what I mean!"

"Friends with benefits?" Marshall crooned while giving her a playful wink.

The vampire king laughed in glee as Fionna's face turned beet red.

Oh. This was going to be a _fun _lesson.

**Thanks for the reviews guys! It really does motivate me ^^ And I told yah I would make this chapt longer mwuahaha! And the next one will be even longer. 83 Like I said, I've been strapped for time because of work but oh well. At least I'm getting SOMETHING done lol. But you know the drill- positive reviews please! And please be gentle. I know there's a ton of grammatical errors and junk and hopefully I'll be able to fix them soon -_-U**


	3. Go With Me

"Glob, Marshall Lee. You're such a pervert!" Fionna squeaked in embarrassment.

The rosy coloring in her cheeks made Marshall hungry, and without thinking, his gaze settled on those pretty pink lips of hers. Trying his hardest not to sound the least bit breathy, he replied with a chuckle. "What can I say? It's in my nature, babe."

Fionna let out an angry huff; snatching her hat off the couch beside her, the blonde quickly pulled it over her messy hair and pouted.

"Are you gonna teach me how to play guitar, or not?"

"Hmmm." Marshall Lee hummed playfully while scratching his chin. "What's in it for me?"

Fionna deadpanned.

"Oh…" She replied hesitantly, her eyes becoming unfocused as she began to think. "Ummm…I don't really know. What do you want?"

Marshall Lee smirked inwardly. The vampire king had an idea.

Knowing the adventuress all too well, he knew that Fionna would never turn down a request, especially one from a friend. This was his chance, his one chance to show her what it could be like if they were more than just friends. He wanted her to have a taste of what they _really _could be…what it would be like if they took their 'friendship' to a whole new level. All of his hesitation and worry about rejection were tossed aside. So what if she said no? At least he wouldn't go on living the rest of his immortal life wondering what could have been. He wanted an answer…and he wanted it now.

"Weeell," he began, his voice taking on a devious tone," I was wondering…"

Marshall Lee positioned himself to where he was floating on his back and casually folded his arms behind his head. An insouciant smile was place on his lips as he knowingly regarded her.

"You know that lame ball Gumwad's having tomorrow night?"

Fionna gave him a puzzled look.

"…Yeaaah." She replied thoughtfully. "What about it?"

"Well," the vampire began, his eyebrows raised in amusement, "I was invited to it. Apparently, Gumball wants _all _of Ooo's royalty to be there tomorrow for some official biz. Knowing him, it's going to be hello boring- which is why -"

Suddenly, he shot over to Fionna and playfully squished her face cheeks with his palms.

"I want you to go with me."

Ignoring Marshall's annoying antics, she stared at him with wide eyes.

"W-wait a minute…" Fionna stared absentmindedly past him as she tried to process the information she was given.

Marshall frowned; hearing the hesitation in her voice, he retracted his hands slowly and stuffed them in his pants pockets.

Fionna looked up at him, her expression unreadable. "Are…are you asking me to go to the ball with you?"

Marshall Lee scoffed at the girl's question and rolled his eyes. "Well, yeah."

"Prince Gumball puts together the lamest parties, yo. I need you to go with me to keep me entertained. "

Fionna blinked.

"Oh…" She replied simply. "So…that's it? That's the only reason why you want me to go with you?"

Trying his hardest to keep his cool, he ran a hand through his hair uneasily. Before the undead monarch could open his mouth to say another word, he was cut-off by a squeaky voice.

"Okay." Fionna replied grumpily. Marshall watched the adventuress' cheeks grow red as she mumbled out the next set of words. "I'll go with you."

Feeling his own cheeks heat up from her reply, Marshall Lee gave the adventuress an incredulous look.

"But-," Fionna added quickly. She pointed her finger menacingly at him," you need to show me how to play the guitar! Do we have a deal?"

Marshall Lee snickered and favored her with a fanged smile.

"Deal."

The vampire king held his hand out to her. "Just so you know though, you shouldn't make deals with vampires."

Fionna smiled, took his hand, and gave it a firm shake. "I think I'll take my chances…"

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get chapter 3 up. I've been working** **meh buns** **off trying to make money at work. My car broke down so...yeahhhhhh. lol but anyways positive reviews please! And please be gentle -_-U it ain't perfect. It'll never be perfect lol. and...i guess that's all I have to say. Hopefully it won't take me as long to get chapter 4 up. So keep a look out! And remember: Stay classy and sassy ya'll. Classy and sassy.**


	4. Or Else What?

Fionna's eyes were filled with determination as she clumsily struck a chord. Marshall Lee covered his ears and bared his fangs in pain as the horrible sound boomed off the walls and shook the foundation of his house.

OH GLOB.

Never, in his thousand years of living, had he EVER heard such horrible playing. He was pretty sure that if he wasn't dead before, THAT definitely killed him.

"How was that?" The adventuress asked while she proudly posed with the guitar. "Pretty sweet, right?"

Upon hearing her question, Marshall Lee buried his face in his hands and groaned. Is she serious? She can't be serious...

Giving her an irritated look, a frustrated growl escaped from the king's lips and he replied bitterly. "Sweet? _Sweet_? More like a hot mess!"

Fionna jumped in surprise as Marshall suddenly floated closer. Feeling a bit embarrassed by her friend's criticism, the girl's fingers tightened on the metal instrument in her hands.

"Haven't you listened to anything I've said?"

Trying her hardest not to sound upset, the adventuress gave an insulted sniff and crossed her arms defensively.

"What do you mean!?" Fionna complained angrily. "What did I do wrong this time?"

"Well, first off..." Marshall began, the patience in his voice wearing thin. "You're holding the guitar like you're about to run it through an ogre. Second, you aren't even playing the right notes. Third-"

"That's it!" Fionna wailed while throwing the guitar on the couch. "I give up!"

Marshall watched in alarm as the adventuress then grabbed her backpack and headed for the door.

Okay, so maybe acting like a jerk wasn't the smartest thing to do. This was one of those moments where he remembers that not everyone appreciates his honesty. He could try playing it off like it was all a joke, but that probably wouldn't work. Fionna may not be the sharpest knife in the box, but she wasn't stupid. Either way, he had to think of way to keep her from walking out that door_._

The vampire king could feel his heart pound against his chest, his thoughts racing. If she walked out right now, that would be the end of their deal, which would mean he could kiss his chance to be with her goodbye.

"Fionna, wait!" With unnatural speed, Marshall raced towards the door and blocked her exit.

"Hey! What gives!?" Fionna yelled angrily.

The adventuress let out a frustrated grunt as she tried to pry him from the doorway. Marshall Lee stubbornly stood his ground. If there was ever a time he was grateful for being a vampire, it was now. Vampire strength was definitely a perk when it came to situations like this...

Failing at her attempt to rip him from his post, Fionna stepped back. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. After somewhat recovering, the blonde then looked up at the vampire with narrowed eyes and growled.

"Move."

For some reason, hearing the roughness and breathlessness in her voice caused a feeling of want to boil in Marshall's stomach. The feeling was equal to having hot lava injected into his system. Fueled by both his curiosity and mischievous nature, Marshall Lee smirked crookedly and snickered. He had an idea.

"Make me." His smirk grew as the girl bawled her fists and let out an angry growl.

Just as the vampire king predicted, Fionna's reaction to his challenge was spot on.

"Move now...or else." She warned, her voice taking on a dangerous tone.

Completely ignoring her warning, Marshall Lee leaned against the door frame and regarded her with half-lidded eyes. The complacent look that was placed on his face pulled at Fionna's nerves; the vampire king knew that it was only a matter of time before she would break...and he could make his move.

The arrogant smile placed on his lips turned into a sneer as he tilted down towards the human girl and scoffed.

"Or else what?"

Marshall Lee barely got the last word of his sentence out before Fionna lunged at him. She threw herself so hard at him that her bunny hat had somehow fallen off, and her long blonde hair spilled out from underneath it.

He had to admit, the first punch she threw was really painful. If he did breathe (not like he has to being dead and all) that punch would've certainly knocked the air out of him. As for the second punch, he was quick enough to snatch her wrist and disarm her.

Fionna's eyes widened in surprise as she felt his free arm snake over her's and around her back. Marhsall Lee could feel his veins begin to heat up again as he pulled the girl's body close to his own. The warmth that radiated from her body soaked through his clothes, setting his own skin on fire. The warming sensation felt good, and was pleasing enough to make the vampire's mouth run dry.

Almost as if she was zapped by the Ice Queen herself, Fionna stood frozen in place, her eyes the size of saucers.

Marshall Lee had an insouciant smile placed across his lips as he looked down at the human girl and snickered.

"Nice try, Fi..."

His fingers tightened their grip and he pulled the adventuress closer.

Fionna continued to stare at him with wide eyes, her warm breath brushing against his face. He could feel the fluttering of the girl's heartbeat vibrate against his chest as he slowly tilted his head down. Their lips were now only inches apart.

Marshall chuckled and spoke, his voice lulling.

"...But it looks like I'm faster."

**Oh. My. Glob. Sorry it took so long to update guys. O_o I've been super busy and junk. But I'll try and have the next chapter posted as soon as possible! Positive reviews are appreciated. I didn't take a lot of time to edit so there's probably a lot of mistakes so forgive my sloppiness. :'D **


	5. Don't Leave

Marshall could feel the human's warm breath brush against his lower jaw as he continued to hold her close. the heat that radiated from her living body soaked through his clothes and inflamed him. For some reason, out of all the sensations that were invading his body, feeling warm was what Marshall enjoyed the most. The feeling was nostalgic...in a way, it made him feel like he was alive again.

Unconsciously, the vampire buried his nose in Fionna's hair and inhaled, her scent invading his nostrils. Her smell was indescribable...it was intoxicating, addicting...it was driving him _mad_.

Unable to control himself any longer, the undead monarch's head drifted down to her level. Hesitantly, he passed over her lips and gently pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Fionna's face flushed deeply as his cold lips met her skin, causing a shiver to run down the back of her spine. The vampire king noticed a mixture of emotions swirl in the girl's eyes as he slowly pulled away to look at her.

"Marshall..." She whispered while touching her cheek. Her fingers ghosted across the spot where he had kissed her.

Before he could apologize for his impulsive action, Marshall Lee suddenly felt the girl's tiny arms wrap around his neck. The vampire didn't have much time to react before he felt her warm lips press against his cold unliving ones. It was a dainty, yet chaste kiss, and it sent his head spinning.

After the two separated, Marshall stared at Fionna, his dark eyes wide with surprise. He could feel his cold curdled blood rush to his ears as his heart painfully pounded in his chest. Her reaction, to say the least, wasn't something he had anticipated. The "oh so experienced" vampire king certainly wasn't prepared for whatever just happened.

Trying to find his words, Marshall stumbled and sputtered. Seeing how this was an unbecoming way for a vampire king to act, the boy quickly regained his composure.

But before he could open his mouth and form a rational sentence, he was cut-off by Fionna's voice.

"I...I gotta go." She suddenly stammered, while avoiding his gaze. The human's cheeks were colored a bright pink as she ducked under him and ran out the door.

"Fi-Fionna!" Marshall called, his heart dropping to his stomach as the blonde darted down the stairs and towards the mouth of the cave.

...Damn.

**Sorry for the short chapter ya'll, I've been so busy with work with the holiday seasons coming up and everything. But I guess little chapter is better than no chapter, am I right? THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE POSITIVE REVIEWS BTW ASDFGHJKL! They really do motivate me :'D**


End file.
